


Breakfast cravings

by candco



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candco/pseuds/candco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt flirts, he flirts hard.</p><p>Domestic Klaine having married sex. Fluff. </p><p>Written for the prompt: Blaine and/or Kurt using cheesy pickup lines on the other.  For example, could be to seduce or being funny but can be whatever you’d like, wherever you like, whenever you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast cravings

“What do you want for breakfast?” Blaine calls out from the kitchen, as he’s setting up the coffee machine. 

“You.” Kurt enters in the kitchen in a cotton t-shirt and pajama pants that ride low on his hips, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind. Kurt drops a kiss on Blaine’s head as Blaine snuggles into the hug, wriggles into the warmth of his husband.

Blaine gives out a contented sigh. Kurt can be affectionate, of course, but rarely so out of the blue on a Sunday morning. Blaine’s enjoying it immensely, and lets the domestic familiarity wash over him. He turns around to give Kurt a proper hug, and is pleasantly surprised when Kurt tightens his arms around Blaine, squeezing love from his pores, and doesn’t let go. 

“Do you want some sugar in your coffee?” Blaine asks into Kurt’s shoulder, his voice muffled by the thin t-shirt Kurt wears to sleep. 

“You’re all the sugar I need, look at your sweet ass,” Kurt murmurs, and reaches down to grope Blaine’s ass. Blaine can feel his body perk up with interest.

“Okay, I guess we can ignore breakfast,” Blaine says.

“I’m craving yogurt right now, but I guess I could spoon something else.” Kurt tilts his head with a wicked glint in this eyes, and plants a lush, long kiss on Blaine’s lips.

Blaine would laugh at such a line, but his head is spinning from the kiss, and he just wants to feel Kurt’s skin. As if reading his mind, Kurt rucks his hands under Blaine’s shirt, skimming his lower back, occasional fingers dipping under the waistband of his boxers. Blaine’s head falls back, and Kurt immediately plants his mouth on Blaine’s jaw and neck, giving little nips and kisses. Blaine fumbles with his hands, impatient, tangling his hands into Kurt’s shirt and tugging it off him. Once Kurt’s shirtless, Blaine also whips his shirt off as he’s walked into the bedroom and laid onto the bed with some gentle nudges from Kurt. 

Blaine moans as Kurt licks into this mouth and shucks his boxers off. He’s naked, and can feel the fabric of Kurt’s pants on top of his legs, half hard and disoriented from how quickly things escalated. 

“Pants off,” Blaine pants, his fingers grasping to take off Kurt’s pants. 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s fingers and puts them into his mouth, licking them and getting them wet. Kurt pulls his mouth off with a pop and tells Blaine, “Finger yourself.” Kurt shucks off his pants, before grabbing the lube hidden under the pillows from last night’s sex. 

Blaine reaches down between his cheeks, slick fingers at his hole. While Blaine is suitably occupied, Kurt slicks his fingers too, sliding a finger into Blaine. Blaine groans and surges up to kiss Kurt, frantic desire making his kisses sloppy and messy. 

“Just do me, Kurt, please, just sex me, fuck me,” Blaine pants against Kurt’s mouth. They’re pressed so close together that he can feel Kurt’s hard cock rubbing against his own, and god, it’s so hot, so hot to just rut against each other. It’s not enough, and Blaine whines and pulls his knees back to expose himself to Kurt.

Kurt sits back and stares at that wet, slick hole, and desperate want floods him. He wants to be inside, god, he wants to fuck Blaine. “Y-yeah, just relax, baby,” he mumbles distractedly, slicking his cock as he lines himself up with Blaine’s ass, the slick tip rubbing against Blaine’s hole. 

Blaine moans, and Kurt rubs the head of his cock over Blaine’s hole a few times, just to see Blaine make needy noises and pull his legs apart more. He writhes on the bed, undulating his spine as Kurt pushes in, slow enough that Blaine can feel the hot entering him, but fast enough that the stretch burns a little. They both gasp, Kurt’s fingers trailing all over Blaine’s legs – which are now almost pulled up to his ear, oh my god – and Blaine arches his back. Kurt swirls his hips. Blaine presses back against him. 

“God, oh, it’s good, so good. I love you, move faster, Kurt.” Blaine’s eyes are squeezed shut while his hips rock back to meet Kurt’s thrusts. Kurt leans forward and smashes his mouth to Blaine’s, tongue-first, and starts to pump his hips harder. Blaine’s body is just gripping Kurt, and Kurt feels like he could come. 

“Harder,” Blaine says. Almost immediately, Kurt starts snapping his hips faster, and Blaine groans as he shoves his hips back, faster and harder, and fire burns in his cock. Blaine gasps as the heat in his belly swirls and tightens, and god, Blaine’s close. Blaine lets go where he’s clutching Kurt’s shoulder and reaches between them, jerking his cock with only pre-come to make it slick, and the slight dryness creates a delicious friction. 

Kurt knows Blaine is close, and it’s easier to focus on Blaine’s orgasm than his own. He squeezes his eyes and grabs onto Blaine’s hips, trying to get to the angle that makes Blaine go crazy, fucking deep and curving his hips up. 

Blaine keens, the hand on his cock moving faster, “Oh, Kurt, I’m going to come, don’t st-stop.”

Kurt’s voice is hoarse as he makes a sound of encouragement, thrusting harder until Blaine finally comes with a groan, cock pulsing in his hand as the come spills over his fingers and stomach. Seeing Blaine come apart is Kurt’s biggest turn-on, and Kurt slams his hips. Kurt’s eyes, the heat in his stomach, his fists all clench as he comes, buried deep inside Blaine, and Blaine does something with his ass that seems to draw out the orgasm forever. 

The rush of blood in Blaine’s ears and the tingling in his ass makes everything a little foggy, and Blaine shifts until Kurt slips out and Blaine feels wet all over him. He laughs, “God, your come dripping out of me is so hot.”

“Don’t, don’t say things like that. You know I love you messy.” Kurt gets off of Blaine and starts to reach for the tissues on the bedside table, giving gentle wipes to Blaine’s hole. Blaine sighs, a pleased smile on his face, and Kurt can’t help but kiss Blaine again.

Both of their stomachs growl, almost in unison, and they laugh. 

“Breakfast?” Blaine says, “If you’re done interrupting me now, the coffee’s still hot.”

“Seduce. I was seducing you.”

“It worked. But I’m pretty easy, so I don’t know if it says anything about your skills.” Blaine teases, with a lilting giggle. 

Kurt puts on an affronted face, which looks comical with his cheeks flushed red from sex. His stomach gurgles loudly, and the goofiest smile breaks across his face. “Coffee, breakfast, let’s eat.” He grabs Blaine’s hand and leads him off the bed, out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. 

Blaine doesn’t protest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush, so it may or may not make sense. Sex is hard to write, y'all.


End file.
